


Blues and Heavy Metal

by GhostClimber



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Topping, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Not Beta Read, we die like heroes as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostClimber/pseuds/GhostClimber
Summary: Squalo wants to top.Xanxus knows that Squalo wants to top.What Xanxus doesn't know, is that Squalo is an absolute god.
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Blues and Heavy Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to lemongrass-and-cedarwoods who gave me the idea (AKA the courage to write this).  
> Hope you all enjoy this, kudos and comments are always welcome!  
> XOXO

-So, Scum, ask me what you want to ask me.- Xanxus said abruptly.  
He was in bed with Squalo, and the swordsman was lying on his chest, playing with one of his nipples; his hair were loose and were all around the bed, and they were the only reason why Xanxus tolerated Lussuria's complain about the difficulty of making the stains of sperm disappear from dark sheets: there was no show that Xanxus loved more than Squalo's white hair in contrast with the dark red or the night blue of his bed sheets.  
-VOI! What do you mean?- Squalo asked. He stiffened, under Xanxus' arm, and the Varia Boss understood that he had guessed right.  
-Cut the crap, you know well what I'm talking about. You're dying to ask me one thing, and I think I know what it is.- Xanxus replied, trying to keep calm. Seeing that Squalo still wasn't speaking, he went on: -Come on, what could I do?  
-VOI! I don't know, maybe transform me into a sieve?  
-My guns are in my office and I don't want to get up to take them. Come on, ask.- Squalo sat up all of a sudden; his cheeks were red.  
-Listen, if you already know what I'm about to ask, why don't you just give me an answer?  
-Because if you don't have the guts to ask, you don't deserve it.- Squalo stayed silent for a long time, his eyes fixed on Xanxus' abdomen, and the other waited, enjoying the show of his man, who was naked and still the portrait of elegance, who was gorgeous and his. He had never been able to make him understand how much he cared, too in love with his own mask of hard, merciless man: his rationalization could grasp the concept that there was a human heart beneath his shell, but it wasn't enough to force him to make the big step and come out of it. But since Squalo, a while before, had started to caress his butt with a certain emphasis, getting closer and closer to what he probably considered as the forbidden area, Xanxus had started to think about it and, after some long researches on the subject, he had decided to give him what he wanted. Still, if he had the guts to ask.  
Squalo took a deep breath, as if he was about to jump from a trampoline, and asked: -VOI! I'd like to top, next time.- his voice was calm, serious and unknowingly seducing. Xanxus held in a smile: he knew he could do it, and he also knew that their whole future depended on his answer. Squalo had to understand that Xanxus was not dangerous anymore, not for him. He had to know that he was the only human being on Earth that the Varia Boss fully, completely trusted.  
Xanxus bent his knees, bringing his feet closer to his butt, and spread his legs: -You know what? Alright.- he said, showing himself like a chef showing a gourmet dish. Squalo stared at him, his eyes widened: -VOI! Re... really?- Xanxus grabbed him with a leg and pulled him over himself.  
-That's what I said.- Christ, it was amazing to see Squalo happy. It wasn't a blatant and embarrassing happiness, just an unbelievingly smile and a pot of light in his eyes, and he was an exciting show. For some reasons, Xanxus felt powerful just knowing that he was the one who had caused such ecstasy.   
Squalo bent to kiss him; Xanxus' body reacted on spot at the drunkening warmth of his tongue in his mouth. With his latest trace of lucidity, Xanxus leaned towards the bedside table, carrying Squalo with himself so not to interrupt the kiss, and he took the lube. He shoved it in Squalo's hand, but Squalo entangled his fingers to his instead of taking the bottle; Xanxus pushed him back and said: -I'll change my mind if you have to be sloppy.  
-VOI! I'm not sloppy, I just need a hand... literally.- Xanxus looked down and remembered that Squalo had taken his prosthetic arm off. Squeezing the bottle, closing it and putting it back with only one hand didn't really seem easy to do.  
-Scum. I decide to bottom so I won't have to raise a finger and I still have to do everything.  
-I can only imagine the atrocious effort of having to squeeze some lube!- Squalo replied, and Xanxus grinned. This was how he liked Squalo the most: sarcastic, decisive and sure of himself. He grabbed his hand and squeezed a generous dose of lube on his fingers.  
-VOI! What's that, putting some for later as well?- Squalo mocked him.  
-Are you trying to make me change my mind, you asshole?- Squalo didn't flinch. He bent and kissed him, then his hand went to Xanxus' butt; the man shivered.  
An unknown sensation of discomfort invaded him: he realized, mostly thanks to what he had heard from Cavallone, who just couldn't avoid to share details about his sexual life with the whole world, that being at that side of the thing was very different, but he would have never guessed how much. To have a foreign thing inside, something that moved on its own, totally out of his control, was making him feel vulnerable, completely in the hands of the person who was touching him. He looked at Squalo, drifting his eyes away from the arm that disappeared between his legs. The swordsman was serious, but on his face there was an unusual smile: not his usual malicious grin, but a curve that was full of emotion and tenderness. His cheeks were barely blushed, and his eyes shimmered.  
Xanxus realised in that very moment something of fundamental importance: not only he trusted Squalo, but he trusted him at the point that he would let his own life in his hands. If Superbi Squalo was to tell him that they had to jump from a five stories building, he wouldn't even doubt his logic.  
Squalo caught his eye and asked: -Does it hurt?  
-Scum, I didn't allow you to treat me like a little girl.  
-VOI, you called for it.- Squalo replied and put in another finger. Xanxus frowned for the discomfort, then a change of direction occurred and everything ceased to have any relevance: whatever Squalo was doing, it was Heaven.  
Everything, down there, seemed to have suddenly become a whole sphere of absolute pleasure. He felt, at the borders of his consciousness, Squalo's fingers pressing and massaging somewhere, but the sensation was almost completely suffocated by the shocks that were shaking his body.  
But, right when he was reaching his climax, with the orgasm already yelling in his mind, Squalo stopped that peculiar movement and started to move his fingers another way, more focused on enlarging the hole, twitching and loosening the flesh.  
-You asshole!- Xanxus blurt.  
-VOI! What's up?  
-Go back to what you were doing before!  
-Be patient, I'll do it.  
-Patient my balls, scum, this is not as...- Squalo shut him up with a kiss; Xanxus bit his tongue as a revenge. He was still torturing him when Squalo put in another finger and resumed that angelic massage. Xanxus grabbed him by the back of his head, caressing his hair, and moaned: -Oh, yes, Squalo, like this...- and here it was, the climax, slowly coming back again to occupy his mind, raising, raising... -SHIT!- Squalo grinned.  
-YOU BASTARD!- without replying, Squalo kneeled between Xanxus' legs and took out his fingers, slowly.  
-VOI! Admit it, you like it.  
-No way! Make me cum, Squalo.  
-You know what they say...- the swordsman replied, -The waiting for the pleasure...- with a finger he brushed the skin that separated Xanxus' anus from his balls, making him shiver.  
-Holy fuck, how long do you want to make me wait?  
-How long can you resist?  
-Scum, is this a challenge?  
-This is a challenge, Xanxus.- Squalo stood Xanxus' deadly stare with pride, and the Varia Boss realised, under the swordsman's fingers' slow caresses, that he had never been so horny in his own life. He was on the edge of an orgasm, but the touch wasn't nearly enough to drag him there. That son of a bitch was a damn god.  
-Show me what you can do.- he challenged him back, spreading his legs a little bit more. Squalo kneeled and went closer, purposefully brushing his virility with his own. Next to Xanxus', his dick didn't seem very big, maybe a bit longer than the average, but if he had managed to cause all that fuss with just three fingers, Xanxus was pretty sure that his cock would throw down the Angels' choir from Heaven and made the traitors Serafin emerge from the depths of Hell.  
Xanxus took Squalo's dick and massaged it; not that it was necessary for it to become harder, but he took it as an excuse to help him. Once again, with only one hand it would have been difficult for Squalo. He put it against himself, trying to chase away another wave of uncertainty: to be penetrated was really different, an unknown field where he felt he wanted to enter with caution.  
Squalo seemed to perceive his insecurity, because he pushed it in gently. Xanxus felt his flesh tense around his penis and forced himself not to squeeze the hand that he was still holding him with. Squalo calmly said: -Relax.- and Xanxus instinctively obliged.  
He barely had the time to get surprised about how fast it became easier, then Squalo touched the magic spot again. Xanxus grabbed his arms and widened his eyes: what he saw almost killed him.  
His heart throbbed in his chest at the sight of Squalo's face, not frowned and decisive, but relaxed and in pure ecstasy. He realised that the swordsman had been waiting for that moment for a very long time and he wondered what exactly was he feeling, unable to understand his own sensations, then he realized: Xanxus was happy. Completely happy.  
Happy because he had made Superbi Squalo happy.  
He felt him slide in, then out, then in again, at a languid rhythm, so different from their usual aggressivity that for a second he wondered whether Squalo really liked making love with him. Then, the physical sensations took the lead and Xanxus knew no more.  
Squalo grabbed him and pulled him around the climax for what seemed to be an eternity, and little by little Xanxus started to feel good in that strange kind of purgatory. His body seemed to have reached some levels of sensibility he had never experienced before, and for once not a single thought was able to disrupt his mind, allowing him to finally feel at ease.  
Then, Squalo sunk a bit more. The climax caught Xanxus off guard and his cry of pleasure came out loud and strong; with wet eyes, not by commotion but for the intensity of the sensation, he saw Squalo biting his lip, on his face the expression of a runner who's about to give it all in the final rush. The swordsman kept fucking him for a bunch of seconds, going on stimulating an orgasm that seemed to be endless, then he rolled his eyes and came himself; Xanxus felt his sperm warming his insides. He took Squalo by the hair, pulled him close and kissed him. He only stopped when Squalo rolled at his side, heavy breathing and exhausted.  
He watched him fall asleep little by little, enjoying the intimacy of that moment. If he had wanted to, he could have killed Squalo while he was defenceless, already caught in the first streaks of the drowsiness; he realised that, as much as he fully trusted Superbi Squalo, Superbi Squalo fully trusted him. He was not an idiot, on the contrary: his I.Q. was only second to Belphegor's and, unlike him, he didn't even lacked social skills. Lying down beside Xanxus and allowing himself to fall asleep while he was still awake was a conscious, well-thought choice.  
Xanxus looked at him, while the last rays of the dying sun became weaker and weaker. In an hour or so, Lussuria would have come to call them for dinner, but Xanxus still had one thing to do before then.  
He shook Squalo's shoulder and called him: -Scum?  
-Nh? Dinner time already?  
-No. You have to answer a question.  
-VOI, if you insist...- Squalo got up; his movements were a mere shadow against the raising darkness, and if Xanxus managed to see him it was only because his eyes had gradually gotten used to the gloom.  
-VOI, where the fuck is the lamp?- Squalo asked; Xanxus stopped him, grabbing him by his shoulder, and pushed him back to the bed: -Let it shut.- he said.  
-Alright. Speak.  
-Scum, do you like having sex with me?- Squalo was silent for a long time, so long that Xanxus started to think about going to grab a gun and point it to his head to force him to answer. Then, unexpectedly, Squalo blurt out a thundering: -VOOOOOIIIII!!! ARE YOU STUPID?!  
-The fuck, Scum, keep that voice low!  
-VOI, NO, YOU ANSWER ME, ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?!  
-There's no fucking need to...  
-IF I DIDN'T LIKE IT, DO YOU THINK I'D STILL BE COMING HERE ALONE?!- Xanxus didn't reply, and Squalo probably understood that there was something behind his usual arrogance, because Xanxus heard him move and, after a few seconds, the swordsman's fingers were on his chest, caressing his scarred skin.  
-Why this idiot doubt all of a sudden?- Squalo asked.  
-I don't know, Scum, the only time you screw me you do it at a blues rhythm, while I bang you like a drum in an heavy metal song, I wonder why I doubted.  
-One thing doesn't exclude the other one.- Squalo replied in a practical tune. Xanxus recognised that way of talking: Squalo used it every time he didn't want to continue the discourse because he thought it was too personal, but he didn't mean to respect his space. It was a matter too important to let it fall to nothing that way.  
-Explain.  
-VOI, the fuck, did I unleash some feeling by screwing them out of your asshole? OUCH!- Xanxus had punched Squalo in the chest.  
-Then, I expect not to hear a thing from Lussuria about how I'm cold towards you, Scum. The only time I try to speak to you, you start to make the joker, don't expect anything else.  
-VOI, alright. I like being screwed the way you do. But when I'm top, I like to go slowly. That's all. If you want to try the contrary, I'm alright with that too, but don't fucking overthink shit because I decided to screw you slowly.- Xanxus lied down with his face beside Squalo's shoulder and breathed his smell, trying to decide what to say. A mere “alright, duly noted” didn't seem enough, and a full length declaration of love should have been pulled from his mouth with pincers.  
Then, Squalo quietly added: -The only thing I care is that there's you. Everything else don't mean shit to me.- and he got up. Before Xanxus had the time to understand what he had said, Squalo was already out of the door.

Forty-five minutes later, at dinner, Xanxus said: -Scum.  
-Yes, Boss?- Lussuria replied. Xanxus wasn't sure how it happened, but his high rank colleagues always seemed to know who he was referring to when he called “scum”. Xanxus had tried to ask Levi about it, but it was no use: the man had gotten so emotional for being the one that was being asked that he had first tried to find a logical solution, then he had lost himself in some mental flights that were really close to metaphysics and Xanxus had given up the idea of getting an answer. The important thing still was that his Scum replied to him when he called.  
-Starting tomorrow, Squalo will move in my room.- he said. Lussuria choked on a mouthful of roast chicken and Squalo let out an indignant: -VOOOIII WHEN DID YOU ASK FOR MY OPINION?!  
-Scum, mine wasn't a request.- Xanxus told him, then he went on: -So, Scum, you better be helping him moving his stuff. You too, Scum.- Levi nodded.  
-I'M STILL...  
-Scum.  
-Yes, Boss.- Belphegor replied, a bit shocked.  
-You better stay out of here, nothing more. Take the brat somewhere.  
-Yes, Boss.  
-VOI!  
-Scum, maybe you didn't understand. Mine wasn't a request.  
-YOU'RE A FUCKING DAMN ARROGANT PIECE OF...  
-I want you to stay by my side all the time.- Squalo shut up, not all of a sudden but more like a radio going away on board of a train.  
Xanxus watched him move his mouth for a while, while Levi managed to free Lussuria's throat with the Heimlich manoeuvre, perfected during years spent saving Belphegor from himself, and the Boss calmly bit on a chicken wing.  
Eventually, Squalo managed to say: -Okay, Xanxus.  
-Good.- Xanxus ripped half a wing in a bite, hoping that Levi's abilities weren't going to be needed: suffocating after such a discourse would have been really unlike him.

TWO MONTHS LATER.

-VOI, Xanxus, did you cal...- Squalo slammed the door behind himself, shocked: -Are you crazy?! The Cedef is here, I was with Iemitsu until like two seconds ago!  
-Is he here now?  
-VOI, of course not!  
-Then come on, Scum, I already prepared myself.- Squalo threw away the bunch of paperwork he had been carrying around for half an hour, waiting for Iemitsu to stop blabbering bullshit and start discussing business.  
-We have a bedroom.- he said, taking off his jacket and unzipping his pants, -Couldn't we do it there?  
-This way is funnier. Now move.- Squalo glanced at Xanxus again: the man was bent over his desk, his naked butt facing Squalo; he was unsure whether to feel honoured or desperate at the thought that he, Superbi Squalo, Second Sword Emperor, Vice and Strategist of the Varia, really had gotten involved by one who who jiggled his butt in his face when there were guests.  
He shoved a finger into Xanxus and decided that he would consider the matter later: for the time being, much more important thing were claiming his name.  
He sunk into Xanxus in an only, languid movement.


End file.
